


Let's Go Over There

by isnowfairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnowfairy/pseuds/isnowfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma go to Kyoto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Over There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infienight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infienight/gifts).



 

Oh shoot I just realized I have my watermark on the corner... oops ;v; /cries


End file.
